brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
😂
Authors * Mrabidos21 Introduction Hey girls, do you remember all the memes, funny jokes I've always made in my blog posts? Well, I've decided to make this article just for them. You can see all the memes and jokes from my posts here. Fledgedragon is the one who gave me this idea to create a page for that. Hope you all laugh after seeing this! XD ''-Eva''❤️ Memes and Jokes Meme no. 1 (Expectation vs. reality) Screenshot_20200204_110822.jpg Meme no. 2 (Singing LEGO songs in public) * Everyone literally in public: ... * Friends: ... * My family: ... * Not single ones: ... * Me: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER, FOREVER AND EVER, NO NO NO MATTER WHAT, WE STICK TOGETHERRRR. Best friends forever, forever and ever. Me and my girls, we're best friends forever. BFF, Best friends. BFF, Foreverrrreeeer... Meme no. 3 (Favourite bands) * Friend: So, which are your favourite bands? * Me: Heartbeats and L2M. * Friend: Ohh, I don't know them. Are they new bands or something? * Me: *Shows the picture of Friends to him, playing as Heartbeats, and also a pic of L2M* * Friend: But, they are not-- * Me: YES, THEY BOTH ARE REAL BANDS OF COURSE! *Straight shut down his lips by my thumb finger* Meme no. 4 (Favourite Friends character) * Me: Any particular favourite LEGO Friends characters? Mine are Olivia and Stephanie the most. * Friend: Ehh... Maybe that Tanya or the Carter guy in the reboot. What am I thinking, this show is la- * Me: *Eyes burn with flame and anger* What did you just say... Sorry, I can't hear you. * Friend: Uhh, you know what. My mom's calling me, bye. Extra: Screenshot_20200204-111606.jpg|When your teacher tells you there's an upcoming quiz, be like.. Meme no. 5 (Character obsessions) * Friend: So, which celebrities/actors do you wish to meet? * Me: Livi, or maybe Jeremy from that reboot series. But mostly Livi. * Friend: But they are just ficti- * Me: Nope, they are totally real for me! *Sings Girlz from Girlz 4 Life movie:* Girlz, come on turn it up and sing along!! Oh yeah, GIRLZ! * Friend: I'm out from here. Meme no. 6 (Dream food) * Me: *Seeing the episode of LEGO Friends eating dream food* Ughh, why is the food is soo good to watch. Dang, I just wish the real food was as good as this is. * Mom: *Enters my room and sees me watching the show* What are you watching? * Me: Oh, just of the food scene in LEGO Friends. Look at those cupcakes, and all that yummies! * Mom: Well, I can try make it for you if you'd like. * Me: Really mom? Woo hoo, that would be awesome! Yes pls! * Mom: *Tries to make it look accurate* Honey, it's finished! * Me: Mom, this doesn't look nothing like that and it tastes weird... Oh well, time to head back watching the episode. Meme no. 7 (New LEGO theme) * Me: LEGO Friends is such an awesome and beautiful theme with valueable friendship in it! Change my mind! * LEGO: *Promotes and introduces new theme* * Me: Umm, okay, it's time to collect new things now!! Meme no. 8 (Dream Store) Screenshot_20200204-112918.jpg Meme no. 9 Screenshot_20200204-113241.jpg Meme no. 10 (Maths) Me when trying to solve the Maths problem. Screenshot_20200204-113423.jpg Meme no. 11 (Hearing fave topics) Me when I heard someone in public talking about LEGO Friends. * OHMYGADTHATISTHEBESTSHOWEVERWHODOYOULOVEIT!!!? * Person: *_* Meme no. 12 (Crush) Screenshot_20200204-113732.jpg Meme no. 13 (Copycat) Screenshot_20200204-113852.jpg Note: This meme I've created for fun, and I also prefer the originak sets too!! Meme no. 14 (Changing) Screenshot_20200204-114358.jpg Meme no. 15 (Restaurant) When you are in restaurant and everything is tasty, so you don't know which food to have. Screenshot_20200204-114645.jpg Meme no. 16 (Spelling name wrong) * My friend: En-drea. * Me: It's An-Drea, with A! * My friend: En- drea * Me: Goodness, could you spell her name right at once?! Meme no. 17 (Comparing) Me and my friend discussing the looks from debut until now. * My friend: Ohh, new designs of the LEGO Friends look totally good here. * Me: Ehh, I don't know... They are kinda off and a bit different here. Steph's and Mia's personality are kind of like changing so now Stephanie loves sports much more than Mia... Sure, Mia seems to still love and be obssessed with animals but she loves sports too, more than the others... I'd kinda like original better than the reboot. * My friend: Whatever, reboot is always the best and fresh, new looking. Old one is kinda girlish and overreacting. * Me: *Shows him with anger flaming eyes* I'm sorry, I didn't hear you there... What did you say earlier? * My friend: Nothing... *Goes away and is gone* Meme no. 18 (Selfies) Screenshot_20200204-115207.jpg Screenshot_20200204-115214.jpg Meme no. 19 (When friends react to last day of school) * Mrs Stevens (teacher) at Heartlake High: Okay class, today's the last class, enjoy it, and hope you will have a nice summer! * Olivia: Nooooo!!! Why?! * Mia and Stephanie: Yess! * Andrea: Woo hoo! More vocals and singing practice for me! * Emma: Yeay! Now I can work on my art and cheese, I'm going to make art with cheese. What? I like cheese lol��. Meme no. 20 (Lessons) When the teacher starts to discuss about LEGO and friends in class and your friends towards you. Screenshot_20200204-115506.jpg Meme no. 21 (Reacting to both LEGO Friends designs) Screenshot_20200204-115723.jpg|Me how I feel about old and new LF designs... Meme no. 22 (Pictures) * Friend: Hey, could I borrow your phone for moment? Bu-- * Me: Why? * Friend: Nothing, just wanted to see some photos. * Me: Okay... *Lends them a phone* * Friend: *Opens my gallery and sees that I have bunch of LEGO Friends photos and so many girlish photos there* The Heck? LEGO again?! * Me: Whaaatt... �� Hey, it's up to me what I want to collect and have on, lol! Meme no. 23 (Knock Knock jokes) * Me: Knock, knock! * Stephanie: Who's there? * Me: Cupcakes! * Stephanie: Cupcakes who? * Me: Cupcakes me! I'm craving for some, lol! More to come soon!